wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire Myths and Legends
Hi! This is the page with all the myths and legends in Pyrrhian history. Here, you can write down any gods, goddesses, monsters, heroes, myths, or any other mytholigical thingies you think up from Pyrrhian history. SkyWings Gods/Goddesses: Sky, the creator god. Falcon, Sky's wife. Artemis, the hawk hunter goddess. Dragonflame, Artemis's husband, the sylph plant god. Mountain, the rock dwarf fire god. Rock, the Asian dragon mineral goddess. Heroes/Monsters: Queen Garnet, who defeated the legendary chimera. Ledge, the evil animus chimera. Hazard, the firescales SkyWing that overthrew the evil Queen Hawk. Myths/Legends: (Myth) The First SkyWing. (Myth) Garnet and the Pegasus. (Legend) Garnet and the Chimera. (legend) Firescales Hazard. Objects: The Invicible Shield. The Firescales Stone, that makes any dragon that holds it have firescales. Weapons/Armor: The Lost Dragonflame Armor. The Lost Piercing Spear. Curses/Magic: The Cactus Throne Curse. Sard, the last animus SkyWing, the Queen's Champion. Other: The Lost Piercing Spear is made out of rock and is enchanted that whichever dragon that holds it will always find the enemy's heart if he fights with it. SeaWings Gods/Goddesses: Sea, the Creator God. Salt, the creator god's wife and the naiad sea-life goddess. Naiad, the water sprite coral goddess. Ocean, the island god and naiad's husband. Lake, the Seastorm goddess. Channel, the tsunami god and Lake's husband Heroes/Monsters: Queen Sapphire who defeated the legendary leviathan. Vent, the evil water-jet leviathan. Translucent, the watery SeaWing who can heal any wound she touches and turned the giant whale back to good. Hawaii, the evil boiling-water giant whale. Myths/Legends: (Myth) The First SeaWing. (Myth) Lake and the Oceans. (Myth) Ocean and the creation of the islands. (Legend) On How Queen Sapphire and Translucent defeated Vent and Hawaii. (Legend) Translucent's Death. Objects: A lost piece of seaweed that was enchanted by Albatross to heal burns. A narwhal horn that impales it's opponents without fail. Weapons/Armor: Legendary Coral Supply, that gives SeaWings a temporary very powerful, one-blow-will-kill-you tail. A pure white narwhal spear that is impervious to fire and ice. Curses/Magic: Orca's Statue, enchanted to kill off heirs to the throne. Anemone's Spear, enchanted to find her enemies and kill them. Albatross's Palace, is (secretly) enchanted to crumble, bit by bit. Other: MudWings Gods/Goddesses: Mud, the creator god. Swamp, his wife and the heron swamp goddess. Reed, the mud puddle reed god. Dragonfly, the insect swamp life goddess and Reed's wife Heroes/Monsters: Queen Taaffeite, who turned all evil MudWings into good. Mosquito, the mud golem monster that terrorized the palace and was defeated by Zircon, the mud elemental dragon. Zircon, the mud elemental dragon that can conjure streams of mud. Myths/Legends: (Myth) The First MudWing). (Myth) Swamp and the Disappearance. (Myth) Dragonfly and the Animal Feud. (Legend) How Taaffeite turned evil into good. (Legend) Zircon and Mosquito. Objects: A lost ankle band that gives MudWings Zircon's powers. Weapons/Armor: Curses/Magic: Queen Taaffeite's necklace. Zircon's ankle band. Other: SandWings Gods/Goddesses: Sand, the creator god. Desert, the oasis goddess and sand's wife. Palm, the bobcat desert plant life god. Sandstorm, the woodpecker desert animal life goddess and Palm's wife. Heroes/Monsters: Queen Sunset, who with her husband brought the SandWing cities back from ruins. She later went crazy from using her animus powers too much. King Lizard, Queen sunset's husband who helped her with the ruined SandWing cities. (Later) Queen Sunset, who went on a SandWing massacre that killed around 16 SandWings before King Lizard and his daughter, Queen Moonstone stopped her. (Monster) Sphinx, a sphinx statue that came to life and cast a dark magic over the SandWing cities. (Now) The Dragonets of destiny. Myths/Legends: (Myth) The first SandWing. (Myth) Desert's Oasis and the first city. (Myth) Palm and Sandstorm's big fight. (Legend) How Queen Sunset and King Lizard stopped the Sphinx. (Legend) Queen Sunset and her family. (Legend) Three Sisters and Destiny. Objects: The Eye of Onyx. Queen Moonstone's Royal Throne Weapons/Armor: The Lazulite Dragon Mega Armor. The Eye of Onyx Mega Lightning Shield Curses/Magic: The Queen's Curse (Eye of Onyx). The Throne Curse (makes sure no animus dragon ever ascends the throne). Other: If the eyes in the lazulite dragon come out, then the mega armor doesn't work. The only times the Eye of Onyx Mega Lightning Shield works is at sunset and sunrise. IceWings Gods/Goddesses: Ice, the creator god. Berg, the ice goddess and ice's wife. Frost, the ice spirit god that keeps the whole peninsula together. Wolf, the glacier goddess. Heroes/Monsters: Myths/Legends: Objects: Weapons/Armor: Curses/Magic: Other: RainWings Gods/Goddesses: Heroes/Monsters: Myths/Legends: Objects: Weapons/Armor: Curses/Magic: Other: the Hot Virus, which boils a RainWing's digestive fluids and venom inside of them, gradually killing them. Was thought to be eradicated, but occasionally comes back up in small, week-long waves. NightWings Gods/Goddesses: Heroes/Monsters: Myths/Legends: Darkstalker Objects: Weapons/Armor: Curses/Magic: Other: Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)